


Quick Glances

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, I'm just YamaYachi trash I'm sorry, They're both just so nervous and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys can’t just keep pretending that the crush you both have on each other doesn’t exist; you know it does, she knows, we all know, and hell, I’m positive the whole school knows by now. Honestly, what’re you guys waiting for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Glances

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really like YamaYachi and I don't see it too often as the main ship of a story, so here, I just have a lot feelings about these two nervous children.

He was staring at her again, the skin beneath his adorably freckled cheeks slowly being painted a soft pastel pink once he realized she had seen him. She smiled nervously and waved a little, which earned her a small squeak that escaped from the boy's mouth, making him turn even redder. She giggled softly as he hurried away to busy himself with something, anything, to avoid the embarrassment he just brought upon himself. To her, though, his little nervous ticks when they interacted were adorable. A few months ago, she would have reacted to his staring quite differently; she had quite the habit of locking up her joints and blanking out when anxiety and embarrassment flooded into her thoughts, which used to happen a lot when they first started developing crushes on one another. However, she was getting used to find his soft gaze on her more often than not, and she was starting to enjoy it quite a bit. She watched as he went to practice his serves, still red in the face and trying to avoid the smirks thrown at him by some of his teammates.

"Nice attempt, Yamaguchi. You'll get her next time!" Nishinoya beamed as he slapped Yamaguchi's back, perhaps a little too hard, causing him to stumble forward and drop the volleyball that was in his hands. The blush that had previously been limited to just his cheeks soon spread up to the tips of his ears and down his neck as others started to chime in with words of encouragement. Even Yachi found herself growing warm in the face as she listened to them talk about her, and she quickly ran off to busy herself as well before she froze from nervousness.

The mutual crush between Yachi and Yamaguchi was well known among the Karasuno High School volleyball team, and many of them liked to give the two a hard time due to their lack of motivation when it came to taking the first step in starting the relationship. Neither could help it; both were nervous wrecks when it came to something as scary and intimidating as confessing, even if it was known that the other person definitely felt the same way. Because of this, both tended to dance around the subject as a whole, and stuck to flashing each other nervous smiles every so often, or meeting each other's gaze during practice and cleanup, sending out silent signals of admiration and infatuation that neither dared to acknowledge aloud.

About an hour into practice, Yamaguchi was admittedly sneaking quick glances at Yachi again, and after about the fifth glance, he gasped in surprise when he felt a smack against his back that nearly knocked the wind out of him. Turning to look at his assailant, he wasn’t surprised to see penetrating brown eyes staring at him, bright with determination and tinted with a little bit of annoyance.

“Yamaguchi, c’mon, just talk to her,” Nishinoya whispered, pulling the flustered boy down lower, closer to his height. Yamaguchi swallowed nervously, turning red again.

“I-I have to practice my… my serves!” He tried getting out of Nishinoya’s grasp, but the little libero was not planning on letting go anytime soon.

“You guys can’t just keep pretending that the crush you both have on each other doesn’t exist; you know it does, she knows, we all know, and hell, I’m positive the whole school knows by now. Honestly, what’re you guys waiting for?” Yamaguchi swallowed again and started fidgeting a little. Yachi looked over, hoping to catch Yamaguchi’s gaze on her again, and instead was surprised when she saw Nishinoya talking to him quietly. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi didn’t talk often, which was what first confused her about the situation, and whatever he was saying was really making Yamaguchi flustered, which made Yachi even more curious.

“I don’t really understand why you’re so set on me doing this, Nishinoya-senpai…” Yamaguchi muttered, glancing up at Yachi again. His cheeks grew hotter when he saw her watching them with curiosity painted obviously across her features. Nishinoya closed his eyes tight and swallowed the excited gasp that desperately wanted to escape at being called “senpai”. Yamaguchi turned back to him as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Now wasn’t the time to get excited about that, he decided.

“I’m so set on it because all of us are getting annoyed with how long it’s taking for you two to get together already, and I’m the only one willing to get on your case about it!” He whispered, although his voice was getting closer to a normal volume due to his annoyance.

“A-annoyed?” Yamaguchi stuttered, caught off guard. “Wh-why?” He didn’t understand why his nervous flirting, if you could even call it that, with Yachi was enough to get people annoyed with him…

“Yamaguchi, listen: you like Yachi a lot, right?” Nishinoya stared at him until he nodded shyly. “Alright, good. She likes you too, and I’m sure it’s just as much as you like her, so why don’t you just take the plunge, man? I guess saying that we’re annoyed was a little much… It’s more along the lines of impatience. We’re all rooting for you, buddy.” Nishinoya smiled warmly and patted Yamaguchi’s back again before letting go of his grip on his shirt. “Now, go get her, and don’t come back to practice until you’ve confessed to her!”

By this point, Yachi had wandered closer, wanting to know what was going on. Truthfully, she thought maybe something was wrong with Yamaguchi, and if that was the case, she wanted to help. Instead, she overheard talk about a confession, which made her cheeks feel like they were on fire. A confession… Was Yamaguchi going to confess to her?? She froze in her place, going back to her old habit of fidgeting almost robotically due to her being so flustered and overwhelmed with that possibility. When Yamaguchi turned around and saw her there, he started acting in almost the exact same way, growing stiff as a bright red blush took over his face.

“Uh-um, Ya-Yachi?” He asked, stumbling over her name as he tried to build up his courage. Yachi jumped, pinning her arms against her sides and staring over his head as she began speaking.

“I-I’m sorry for eavesdropping!” She yelled, her face turning red from embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to, I was just worried, and as one of the managers, I wanted to make sure everything was okay, I’m-” Yamaguchi quickly cut off her nervous yelling before she got too loud.

“N-no, it’s o-okay! I, um, I-I, c-can I talk to you o-over there?” He pointed toward the doors leading outside the gym. He wasn’t yelling as loud as Yachi, but his nervousness was at about the same level as hers. She nodded quickly and started walking over to the doors stiffly, her joints locking up and moving almost like a robot. If Yamaguchi wasn’t so nervous, he would’ve stopped to marvel at how cute she really was. Instead, they both walked to the doors quickly, feeling the eyes of the team on them the whole way there.

Once they were outside, Yachi started getting even more flustered. Yamaguchi was really gonna do it! He was gonna confess to her! Her nervousness started turning into excitement as she repeated that thought in her head, over and over again. Facing away from him, she was startled when she felt his finger lightly tap her shoulder. She jumped and turned quickly to face him.

“O-Oh, sorry!” She yelled, her nervousness returning. She watched as Yamaguchi started taking really big breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to speak clearly.

“Y-Yachi, I-I-I… I-” He was stuttering too much, and Yachi was starting to get even more anxious, so instead of waiting for him to say something, she shut her eyes tight, clenched her fists to stop them from shaking, and spoke.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, I really like you, will you please date me!!” She said it more like a statement than a question, and had yelled it loud enough that she was sure everyone in the gym had heard her clear as day. Yamaguchi looked at her, stunned, before swallowing and pressing his lips together nervously to prepare himself to yell his answer at the same nervous volume.

“Y-Yes, I would love to date you, Yachi Hitoka!!” He had no idea why they were using their full names, but since Yachi did it, he figured he might as well do it, too. Once the words settled in the air around them, they looked at each other with shining eyes as wide smiles broke out across both of their faces. They were still blushing madly, but the nervous shaking was finally gone as they walked back into the gym together, mentally preparing for the playful teasing that was sure to be directed toward them as soon as they crossed the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are welcome to come talk to me or scream with me about Haikyuu!! on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com), I love screaming about stuff!


End file.
